A Long and Winding Road
by penguino3782
Summary: Harvey and Mike are on the way back to Pearson Hardman when the pair gets into a car accident. Many things are uncertain, but one thing that isn't, the recovery for the two will be a long and windy road.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: Another story. I know that I really shouldn't be starting any more fics with so many WIP"s, but I can't help myself. And I wanted some more Mike whump, with some Harvey angst. So voila! I hope you guys like it! There will be some curse words in this chapter.**

**A Long and Windy Road**

"For the hundredth time, Harvey. I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

Harvey turns his head to the side and looks at Mike in the passenger seat, "You're right, Mike. You didn't think."

Mike lets out a long frustrated sigh, and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry that I didn't look into Harding's background more closely."

Harvey puts his foot on the gas as he passes a car that is going far too slowly for his liking, "Didn't I tell you that Harding was a dog. He sleeps with any pretty woman who set foot in his office."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Mike says.

Harvey sends his associate a glare. "My personal life is not the topic on hand. You messing up a huge merger is. As I was saying, didn't I tell you that Harding was an ass. And to make sure that there's nothing in his past that could screw up the merger."

"Yeah, you did! But, you didn't tell me that I should look into whether or not he had an illegitimate kid and was paying off his mistress with company money, "Mike bites back.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to wipe your ass too? I told you to look into Harding's personal life and determine whether or not it will interfere with the Anderson-Thompson merger. If I thought I needed to hold your hand I would have given the task to one of the other mindless associates." Harvey exclaims.

"I'm sorry, Harvey." Mike once again apologizes and turns his head towards the cool air that's coming in through the car's open window. It was a warm late May day. Not too hot where the car's air conditioner was needed, but warm enough for the windows to be open.

Harvey rolls his eyes as the car goes around a sharp curve.

"Well, Mike. I hate to tell you this but your apologizes are not going to save the Anderson-Thompson merger. Or did you miss the shit show back there?" Harvey says as he points his finger behind him, away from where they're driving from.

Mike closes his eyes. Of course he can't forget anything, but he knows even without his photographic memory he will never be able to forget the scene that he and Harvey just witnessed at Brayden Anderson's house in the Hamptons. It was suppose to be an awesome, celebratory occasion. The paper work was going to be signed at the event that would join the Anderson and the Thompson investment forms into one.

But, that went out the window when consul for Thompson Investments produced documentation that Paul Harding, Anderson's second in command, was paying off the mother of his illegitimate daughter with company funds. Thompson Investments put the deal on hold for the time being. Steven Anderson, founder of Anderson Investments, was not happy and of course felt humiliated. He told Harvey in not too nice words that he better find a way to fix this.

If Harvey could he would have taken Mike by his skinny tie and drag him away from the luxurious house. Instead he just glared at Mike, apologized to Steven Anderson, promised him that he would rectify the situation, and made a quick exit.

"Well, I hope you don't have any important plans for the foreseeable future because you're not going home until you find a way to fix this."

"It's not like I have a date with Rachel after you forced me to break if off with her." Mike quips.

Harvey rolls his eyes and looks at Mike, "If you don't find a way to fix this, then you can see Rachel all you want. Anderson is a huge client of ours and if he walks, you won't have to worry about Jessica or Hardman firing you. I'll do it myself."

Mike turns away from the window and looks straight ahead, avoiding Harvey's glare.

Harvey looks at Mike's profile, "You hear me? You need to fix this."

Mike shakes his head, "Yeah, Harvey. I hear you. I'll fix it."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Harvey says as his phone rings. "Shit, where is it?"

"I hope you don't plan on answering that. You don't have a hands free device."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "I know it's illegal to use me cell phone while driving in New York, smartass. I can't find it. Look for it. The last thing I need is to deal with a pissed off Jessica because I didn't pick up the phone when she called. Especially since we may have just lost a big client."

Mike bends down to look for Harvey's phone, "Oh, look."

Harvey looks down at Mike. "Did you find it?"

Mike sits back up and shakes his head, "Nah, but I found a five- Jesus Harvey look out!" Mike screams.

Harvey looks up to see a deer dash into the road. But the deer doesn't run off, he stands in the middle of the street, forcing Harvey to swerve out of the way. And right towards a bunch of trees. The sound of crunching metal and tires squealing are the last things that Harvey hears before his head hits the side of his car, and he loses consciousness.

**XXXXX**

A blinding light rudely brings Harvey to consciousness. He feels something running downing the side of his face. The lawyer goes to wipe whatever's on his face with his hand, but a fiery pain in his wrist stops him. "Shit," he hisses.

"Excuse me, sir. What's your name?" A loud voice booms through the broken window.

Harvey grimaces, "Not too loud. My head is killing me."

"My name is Carl. A 9-1-1 call was placed. Me and my partner are here to help you and your friend. You said that your head is killing you. Do you feel nauseas? What else hurts? What's your name? What's the last thing you remember?"

This is too much information to take in at once. His head is killing him and his arm is throbbing. And now this guy is harassing him with stupid questions. All Harvey wants to do is sleep. As his eyes drift shut, he ignores the paramedic's pleas "Sir, Sir! Stay awake, sir!"

Blessed unconsciousness is calling Harvey's name and just as he's about to surrender to it, something that Carl said clicks. _ Me and my partner are here to help you and your friend. _Shit! Mike! He knew that it was too quiet. Mike would surely be freaking out by now, especially since his parents died in a car crash. He must be hurt if he's not babbling.

Harvey eyes dart around the car, looking for his associate. To make sure he's okay. "Mike, Mike." Harvey calls out. He can't tell if he's actually shouting or not because his hearing keeps going in and out, damn concussion! For some reason he can't turn his head.

"Sir …can't mo…bec…you…hav…a…c…ollar….on. It's j…a prec…Relax."Carl says.

Harvey still can't make out what the paramedic is saying because his voice is going in and out like bad cell phone reception. His head is killing him, but he can't give in to the darkness. He needs to know that Mike's alright. The kid's his responsibility, damn it!

Harvey closes his eyes for a second, collecting himself. "My name is Harvey Specter. And that's my associate Mike Ross. Is he okay?"

With all his will power, Harvey tries with all his might to listen to what Carl says. "Okay, Mr. Specter. That's good. You're going to be okay."

"Not me, what about Mike?" Harvey grits out.

"Ho…on. I'll ch…on hi…" Carl says.

His hearing is doing that thing again, shit. Harvey shakes his head, hoping that would fix the problem. Instead an awful feeling of nausea appears. He's so busy trying not to vomit that he doesn't hear Carl ask his partner how Mike's doing.

After several long moments, Harvey's pretty sure that the Beef Wellington, potatoes au gratin, and zucchini marinara that he had for dinner will stay where it's suppose to be. He tentatively opens his eyes and looks up at Carl. And even with his probable concussion and the dehabiltating pain in his arm, Harvey can make out the look on Carl's face. It's one of uncertainty.

Harvey asks again, "Tell me, damn it. How is he? What's wrong?"

Harvey doesn't like the look that Carl is giving to his partner, because thanks to the damn c-collar he can't move and look to see how Mike is doing with his own eyes. Not liking the silence, Harvey tries to move across the seat towards Mike. He stops when the pain in his head becomes too much.

"Stop mov… sir. We're do…all we c… for Mi…Just relax. Let …ta.. care of th…."

Just as Harvey is about to object, an approaching siren cuts through his pounding skull, sending white hot streams of pain into his brain. Before he can say anything else, or find out what's wrong with Mike, he finally surrenders to blessed unconsciousness.

**I know a cliffhanger. But, don't worry. I already have a good idea of what's in store for our two favorite lawyers in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. You guys gave me the push to write the next chapter so quickly. Here it is! Once again there will be some cursing.**

**A Long and Windy Road-Chapter 2**

For the second time in a row, harsh lights wake Harvey. What the hell did he drink last night? He knows better than to get drunk when he has a big case coming up, and the Anderson-Thompson case is a BIG case. Harvey squeezes his eyes shut as he thinks for a second. They, no Mike, blew the merger. Naïve rookie didn't find out that Harding was paying off the mother of his illegitimate daughter with company funds. He told Mike to fix it and then…

Harvey's mind is a complete blank. He can't remember a damn thing. What the hell happened? He groggily opens his eyes to see white. His nose twitches at the strong anti-septic smell. He must be in the hospital. His eyes sweep the room for any clue to tell him why the hell he's here. Finally they rest on a familiar, welcomed sight in a chair by his bedside. Harvey can recognize that red hair and face anywhere. "Donna…" He croaks.

Donna's eyes open instantly when she hears Harvey call her name. "Hey, Harvey." Donna says quietly with a smile as she stands up and makes her way to Harvey's bedside.

Donna's never this nice to him unless she wants something. But, what the hell could she want? He's in a damn hospital. It must be something else. Something's wrong. If only he can fucking remember. "What happened?" he asks.

"It's okay, Harvey. Just calm down." Donna says reassuringly.

"I didn't ask if it was okay. I asked what happened." Harvey bites back.

"Easy. " Donna soothes as she puts her hand on Harvey's right arm.

"I'll take it easy when you tell me what the hell's going on!" Harvey demands.

Donna knows that this is what would happen when Harvey regained consciousness. She's glad that he finally regained consciousness after being out for nearly eight hours. But, she also doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news. She loves how tenacious Harvey can be. It's what has made him the best closer in the city. But, today it's gonna break her heart. He knows she can't lie to him.

"Donna, please tell me. What the fuck is going on?" Harvey pleads.

And with that heartfelt plea, Donna caves in. Fuck what the doctors said. "You and Mike were driving back from the Anderson party." Donna says slowly.

Her quiet, soothing tone is slowly lulling Harvey back to sleep. He shakes his head, to stay awake. He knows what she's about to say is important. But, him shaking his head brings a burst of pain. Harvey closes his eyes for a second to get himself composed.

Donna runs her through his hair. "You okay/" She asks.

Harvey doesn't nod his head because he knows that will cause the agony in his head to a whole new level. Instead he opens his eyes cautiously. "I'm good. Go on"

Donna smiles, "You sure? You don't want to go back to sleep?"

"I'm good. Just tell me."

"You and Mike were in a car crash. From what the police said at the sight, it looked like you tried avoiding hitting something."

Harvey's head is really hurting. He so wants to go back to sleep, but he also wants to know what the hell happened. He closes his eyes for a second, hoping that the darkness will ease the pain in his throbbing head.

"Harvey, you okay? I can stop."

With his eyes pinched shut, "No, go on. Mike and I were in a car crash."

"Yeah. You swerved into a patch of trees. You hit a tree and spun back into the road, hitting another car."

Donna's words are turning into mush. For all he knew she was telling him that she won a hula hoop contest. The pain in his head and wrist is pulsating. He feels unconsciousness calling him. He's not fighting it, and he lets it pull him in.

**XXXXX**

"I don't think you should tell him." A voice says.

Harvey's so glad that for once he's not waking to a harsh, bright light.

"He already asked what happened. I would have told him if it wasn't for the concussion that caused him to lose consciousness again."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The other voice says.

"He's going to ask. He already asked what happened. It's only a matter of time before Harvey asks where he is. He's so freaken stubborn that he's not give up until he finds out what's going on. I think it will be better coming from us and not some nameless guy in a white coat."

Harvey opens his eyes once again to a sea of white and anti-septic. But, this time his head isn't in complete agony. He looks around his room. He once again sees Donna in the same pants and blouse she had on when he woke up earlier, and Jessica.

"Hey guys." He drawls out.

Both sets of eyes look at him.

"Good to see you awake, Harvey." Jessica says.

"It's good to be awake." Harvey answers with a lopsided smirk.

"How's the head?' Donna asks.

"Better." Harvey says honestly. "What happened?"

Then something hits Harvey. Where the hell is Mike? He was with Harvey at the Anderson-Thompson dinner party. He was in the car with him after all hell broke loose. Donna said that he and Mike were in a car crash coming back from the dinner party. So, where the hell is he? The kid has such a bleeding heart, he figured that the kid would be at his bed side. Unless... Mike couldn't.

"Where's Mike?" Harvey asks.

Donna and Jessica look at each other.

"I'm going to get Dr. Schmidt. He wanted to check on you when you woke up." Jessica says quickly as she leaves the room.

Harvey looks to Donna. "What's going on?"

"How much do you remember from our last conversation?" Donna asks.

"You told me that Mike and I got in a car wreck coming back from the Anderson place."

"That's right." Donna says quietly. "You and Mike were coming back to the city from the Hamptons. You swerved off the road, hit a tree and spun into a car."

"How long have I been out?"

"I got here about an hour after you got here. When you woke up before I was here for eight hours."

Harvey looked at her in alarm."It's to be expected. You took one hell of a hit to the head. You have a moderate concussion, a broken wrist, and you're bruised to hell and back."

Harvey nervously swallows. "How long has it been since I woke up before?"

"It's a little after noon now. So, I guess it's been about five hours since you fell asleep on me before."

"Well, thanks for the history lesson." Harvey says. "But, you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. Where the hell is Mike?"

Donna takes her hand off of Harvey's arm, and looks down. She knows Harvey's sarcastic on his best days, and she was already warned by Dr. Schmidt that moodiness is often associated with concussions. That still doesn't make it any easier when dealing with Harvey when he's like this. If he's like this now, what's going to happen when she tells him about Mike?

"Just tell me, Donna." Harvey repeats.

"Harvey, I don't know how to say it." Donna says quietly.

Harvey looks at Donna, "Just tell me. I can handle it." He takes a deep breath because based on Donna's actions he has a feeling that he's not going to like what Donna has to say. But if he knows what's going on he can fix it. He's Harvey Specter damn it!

Donna meets Harvey's eyes and takes a deep breath, "Mike's in a coma and they don't know if he's going to make it."

**Another cliffy, I know. But, I already know where I'm going in the next chapter. Thanks to all of the positive reactions to this story another update should be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I know some people were nervous that I was actually going to kill off Mike. Have no fear, that's not the case. But, I am going to beat him up a bit. Anyways, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this fic. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter because I hammered it out so quickly.**

**A Long and Windy Road-Chapter 3**

Harvey just stares at Donna for a second. His fuzzy, concussed brain not able to comprehend what she just said. Mike's in a coma? The doctors don't know if he's going to make it. What the hell?

"What do you mean, they don't-"

But before Harvey can ask Donna for more information, Jessica renters the room with a doctor. The 40ish doctor smiles at Harvey, "It's good to see you conscious, Mr. Specter. How are you feeling?"

"Except for the fact that my head is killing me and my arm is throbbing, I'm doing fantastic. Now, tell me what's going on with Mike?" Harvey snaps as he turns back to Donna.

Jessica gives the closer a glare, "Harvey. Play nice. Let Dr. Schmidt look you over, and then we'll tell you what we know about Mike."

Harvey's in no mood for negotiating. But, the looks on both Donna and Jessica's faces tell him that he doesn't have a choice. So he'll play their little game and behave. Then maybe he can finally get some answers. Find out what the hell is wrong with Mike.

"Fine. I'll behave."

"Good boy." Jessica says.

Harvey closes his eyes when he hears Jessica's comment. That sounds like something he'd say to Mike. He has to keep his smart ass comments to himself. The quicker he deals with Dr. Doolittle, the quicker he can see Mike.

"So what's the damage, doc?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

Harvey rolls his eyes. He played this game before with Donna. "I remember heading back to the city. Mike was in the car with me. I don't remember anything else after that."

Dr. Schmidt shakes his head. "Short term memory loss is a symptom of a concussion. How do you feel?'

Harvey wants to say fine, but he knows that's not going to win him any points right now. He has to keep Donna and Jessica happy that way he can find out what's wrong with Mike. Honesty is probably the best policy at the moment. "My ribs and wrist are killing me."

One again Dr. Schmidt shakes his head in affirmation. Is that all this guy does? "You have several bruised ribs and a broken wrist. Now that you are awake and your CT scan came back negative for any bleeding and swelling in the brain, I can give you some pain meds."

"I don't want any." Harvey says. "I want to see Mike. Why won't you let me see him?" He asks aloud.

"I don't know anything about Mr. Ross' condition. But, I can find out who his physician is. I really wish you will reconsider taking the pain medication."

"Harvey. I think you should take them. You being in pain is not going to help Mike." Donna admonishes.

"How can I be any help to Mike, if you two don't tell me what the hell's wrong with him. All I know is that he's in a coma, and things are not looking too good. Now, tell me the whole story!" Harvey raises his voice.

"We'll tell you what we know, if you calm down and take the pain meds." Jessica bargains.

Harvey really doesn't want to take the pain meds, but he knows he has no choice. If he wants to see Mike, he has to do what they say. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'll take the damn meds.'

"Good, I'll have a nurse bring them." Dr. Schmidt says with a smile.

Harvey raises his eyebrows, "And?"

"And I'll find you the doctor who's in charge of Mr. Ross' care. Sit tight." Dr. Schmidt says before he exits the room.

"I'm going to call the office and let them know that you are awake and back to your obnoxious self." Jessica says with a smirk. "Behave yourself." She says as she leaves Donna alone with Harvey.

"I always do!" Harvey calls back.

With just the two of them in the room, Harvey turns to Donna. "Tell me what you know."

Donna takes a deep breath. "I don't know much. You came into the ER first. They had to cut him out of the car. He didn't get to the ER until after I got here." Donna stops when a nurse walks into the hospital room.

Harvey obediently takes the offered pills and cup of water. "Dr. Schmidt wanted me to tell you that Dr. Lopez will be in a few minutes to talk to you about your friend's condition."

"Thank you." Harvey says.

"Yes, thank you." Donna chimes in.

"No problem. Get some rest. My name is Holly. Use the call button if you need anything." The nurse says as she exits the room.

"Go on." Harvey says.

"Right, when you were getting x-rays at a CT scan, he was brought into the ER. I was there waiting for news about you. He was only there for a few minutes before his heart stopped. I saw the whole thing from the hallway. They had to put a damn tube down his throat, Harvey." Donna voice breaks.

Harvey closes his eyes. This is bad. Worse than he feared. Donna was actually there when the kid flat lined. "Then what?" Harvey asks quietly, urging Donna to continue.

"They sent him for a CT scan. They found out that his brain was swelling."

Before Donna could continue a doctor walk into the room and clears her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Specter? I'm Dr. Lopez. I'm in charge of Mike Ross' care. I hear you have some questions about your friend's condition." She holds out her hand to shake hands with Harvey's good arm.

She turns to Donna, "Hello again, Ms. Paulsen."

"Donna, please." Donna replies.

"Nice to meet you doc. What can you tell me about my associate, Mike Ross' condition?" Harvey asks without skipping a beat.

"Mr. Ross' condition is critical. He has some severe injuries. As I walking in I heard Donna tell you that Mike went into cardiac arrest soon after he arrived in our ER. The emergency room doctors conducted both a CT scan and a MRI and discovered that his brain was swelling. To treat that, his neurosurgeon Dr. Jameson performed a ventriculostomy."

"What's that?" Harvey asks nervously.

"In laymen's terms a hole was made into Mike's skull, and a drainage tube was inserted to collect cerebrospinal fluid. Hopefully that will relieve the pressure inside his brain. Dr. Jameson is the neurosurgeon that performed the procedure, and he is closely monitoring his ICP, or intracranial pressure. He can answer any other questions you may have pertaining to Mike's head injury."

Dr. Lopez stops for a second to see if either has any questions about what she has said so far. When she's met with silence, she takes it that there are none. "Like I said, Mr. Ross sustained several injuries in the crash. He has several broken ribs. One in which punctured his lung, and it started to collapse. We put in a chest tube, and his lung has since reinflated. To help his injured lung heal, he was placed on a ventilator. However, another broken rib punctured his spleen. We had no choice but to remove it."

Harvey hears Donna gasp. But, he can't console her at the moment. He has a feeling that Dr. Lopez isn't done yet.

"Now, I know you have a concussion Mr. Specter, so I don't know how much of the car crash you remember. But, from what I hear from the paramedics who were at the scene, the passenger side of the car took the majority of the impact."

"I heard that they had to cut Mike out of the car." Donna elaborates.

Dr. Lopez gives her a sad smile. "That's right. Unfortunately part of the car's frame embedded itself into Mike's body. He also has a lacerated kidney and small intestine. I was able to repair both injuries surgically. He also has a broken patella and tibia. An orthopedic surgeon worked on both of those injuries. Dr. Riley will have more information on those injuries. "

"Jesus." Harvey whispers, as he rubs his chin.

"We are most concerned about the head injury and the internal injuries. Because of all of the internal injuries, Mike lost a lot of blood at the scene. He was already in hypovolemic shock by the time he arrived in the ER. Because of that and the high ICP, Mike has slipped into a coma. We are also watching for any potential complications because of the surgeries."

"Does his grandmother know?" Harvey asks quietly.

"I told her myself." Donna answers.

Thank god for Donna. Harvey doesn't think that he could do something like that, even if he wasn't knocked unconsciousness. He owes her. Maybe he'll get her that new Chanel bag that she has not so subtly been hinting at.

"Thank you, Donna." Harvey says.

"He's my puppy too, Harvey. I had Ray pick her up at around ten. She left to go back to her home a little bit before you woke up. She was going to go home and rest. She'll be back later this afternoon.'

"So, he's alone?" Harvey asks.

"He's in the ICU. His condition is being measured around the clock." Dr. Lopez says.

"I mean he doesn't have someone there who isn't being paid to be there!" Harvey snaps.

Donna puts her hand on Harvey's arm. "Calm down, Harvey." She soothes.

"I'll calm down when I see Mike." Harvey says tersely, as he sits up and goes to swing his legs around the side of the bed.

"Slow down." Donna says as she attempts to stop him. "You have a concussion and broken ribs."

"And Mike is doing a hell of a lot worse than I am! And he's alone!" Harvey exclaims.

"Mr. Specter, You should take it easy." Dr. Lopez attempts.

"I know that you just met me Dr. Lopez, so I know that you don't know me very well. But, I don't 'take it easy' ever. So, either get me a wheelchair, or I'm going to attempt to walk to the ICU. And if I do fall as I'm walking, I will sue this hospital."

Donna can't help but smirk. This is the Harvey she knows and love. She'd take dealing with Harvey like this any day, over fretting and waiting nervously when he was lying unconscious.

"I think you should listen to what he saying. I'll take full responsibility if anything happens."

Dr. Lopez knows when she's should give up. So she reluctantly gives in. "I'll get a wheelchair. You won't be able to stay too long because he's in ICU."

"Thank you, doctor." Donna says as Dr. Lopez leaves the room.

Donna goes to the bag that she brought with her and takes out a bathrobe from Harvey's place. "Apparently, Dr. Lopez doesn't know you at all. She doesn't know your power of persuasion when it comes to conning women out of something you want."

Harvey smiles as he takes the offered bath robe. "She'll soon find out what makes me the best closer in the city."

Harvey grimaces as he puts his arm through the sleeve of the bathrobe, his bruised ribs making themselves known. "Shit."

"Here, let me help you." Donna says as she moves to help Harvey put his robe over his slinged, broken right arm. "There you go. Those ICU nurses won't know what hit them."

"No, they won't." Holly says as she enters the room with the promised wheelchair.

With fierce determination, Harvey stands up and slips his feet into a pair of slippers that Donna placed on the floor. He makes his way to the wheelchair, with Donna's hand guiding him. Thank god he took the pain meds because by the time he fell into the wheelchair, his ribs and head were once again pulsating with pain from the exertion. But, Jessica, Donna, and Dr. Schmidt don't need to know that.

"You good?' Donna asks as she pats her boss on his good shoulder.

"I'm good." Harvey replies. He looks up at Donna, "Let's go."

"You got it."

"Okay guys, the ICU is on the third floor. Look for Gina. She's Mike's nurse right now."

"Thank you." Donna says.

"No problem. Don't be gone long. You still need to rest, Harvey."

Harvey dismisses her concern with a wave of his hand. "Let's go, Donna."

With that Donna begins to push the wheelchair towards the elevator, and to Mike.

**Wow, that was a tough chapter to write. I hope it was okay. Don't worry, Mike will finally make an appearance in the next chapter.** **I'm very proud of myself for updating this fic twice in one day. But, I may not be able to update tomorrow. So, hopefully this update will suffice for the time being. For those of you who live in America, Happy Fourth of July!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I have to strike when the iron's hot, so here's another chapter for you guys. Mike finally makes an appearance in this chapter, yay!**

**A Long and Windy Road0 Chapter 4**

Harvey thought that the harsh florescent lighting and over powering anti-septic smell was strong on his floor. He was wrong. It was so much worse in the Intensive Care Unit. He can't help but close his eyes for a second to give them a reprieve from the bright lighting, to ease the dull throbbing in his head.

Donna sees this and stops pushing the wheelchair for a second, "You okay? Do you need to go back and lay down for a bit? We can come back later."

Harvey opens his eyes and looks up at Donna, "I'm good."

Donna takes his word and continues pushing towards the nurses' station. "Excuse…" She starts as they roll up to the nurses' station, looking for Mike's nurse, Gina.

"You must be Donna and Harvey. Holly called me and told me to be expecting you guys. I'm Gina. Nice to meet you." She greets.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Okay, follow me. Mike's this way." Gina says as she starts walking towards a clear cubicle. Only stopping for a second to see if the pair is following her.

Donna pushes Harvey's wheelchair into the area where Gina walks into. "Here he is." She says quietly as she moves towards the patient's bedside, checking the monitors that are surrounding the young lawyer's still form.

Harvey faintly hears Donna gasp when they first set eyes on Mike. "Jesus, Mike." She utters, as she pushes Harvey closer to Mike's bedside.

Harvey shares Donna's sentiments. If Gina didn't tell them that this was Mike, Harvey would never have known that this figure lying so still is in fact his associate. The tube that is helping him breathe is obstructing most of his face. And what's not covered by the breathing tube, is marred with bruises and cuts. Harvey can't even make out Mike's sandy locks for his head is completely covered in white bandages. On closer inspection both Donna and Harvey can see the small tube running behind Mike's right ear. That must be the drainage tube.

What has got to be the most unnerving thing in this small confined space is the absence of Mike's excessive rambling about everything and anything. Instead of hearing Mike's drivel about the devastating effect that the Asian carp has on the fishing industry or that pickup trucks are deadlier than SUV's, all Harvey hears is the sound of the ventilator, heart monitor, and automatic blood pressure cuff. God, he'd take listening to Mike's babbling over this any freaking day.

"How he's doing?" Harvey asks the nurse.

She turns away from one of the monitors that she's checking and looks at Harvey. "I know this has got to be scary seeing your friend like this. But, he's holding his own. The ICP is dropping and if we can avoid any infection, his chances of recovery will be much better. You need to stay positive."

Stay positive? Mike is literally lying broken in front of him. What happens if Mike never wakes up? Worst yet, what happen if Mike does wake up and is not the same? Then what?

Almost as if Gina has read his mind, Gina says "Don't get ahead of yourself. Take it minute by minute, hour by hour. And at this moment, Mike's holding on."

"Thank you, "Donna says.

"Don't mention it. I have to go check on another patient. Hit the call button if you need me. Talk to him. Let him know that he's not alone. I'm a strong believer than when someone is in a coma, they can hear what's going on around them."Gina says with a cautious smile as she leaves the trio alone.

With Gina's exit, both Donna and Harvey take a deep breath.

"Jesus, rookie. You better wake up or I'm gonna beat your ass.' Donna threatens as she runs her hand over Mike's bruised hand.

"You heard her, puppy. You don't take a threat made by Donna Paulsen lightly." Harvey adds.

Before anyone can say anything else, Donna's cell phone goes off. "Damn it, I forgot to turn it off." She hisses as she fumbles to silence her cell phone.

Harvey realizes how this situation is not just difficult for him, but also for his assistant. Normally, she wouldn't forget such a well known thing that a cell phones needs to be turned off or at least put on silent in the hospital. It just further proves that Donna's mind is preoccupied. No doubt with the condition of the person lying in the hospital bed in front of them.

"Excuse me, miss. You can't use that it here."Another nurse that's not Gina says from the door way.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." Donna explains.

She looks down at her phone and then at Harvey. "It's Rachel. She's probably wondering what's going on. I haven't talked to her since you were out earlier. I'm going to go call her. And grab a quick shower. Is that okay?"

"I'll be fine, Donna. I won't do anything stupid." He reassures her.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? Something to eat?"

Harvey shakes his head, "No. I'm good. Thanks, though."

"Okay. I'll be back." Donna says one last time before she leaves the room.

Harvey usually likes being alone. But, not in this case. Not when it's just him and a comatose Mike. Then he remembers what Gina said. _Talk to him. Let him know that he's not alone_. But, there's no way in hell he's going to talk about his feelings and other mush like that.

Harvey wheels himself closer to Mike's side and starts, "For once, I can talk and not have you interrupt me. I might as well take advantage of this. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Louis? Well, even if I did, I'm going to tell you again because it's a story for the ages. The first time I met Louis was when I was in the elevator at Pearson Hardman…"

**XXXXX**

Several phone calls, one complicated caffeinated beverage, a shower, and a change of clothes later Donna makes her way back into the ICU wing. She quickly finds Gina. "How are they? How's Mike doing? Did Harvey behave himself?'

Gina looks up from the computer screen she's at, "Mike's still holding his own. And for your last question come follow me." She says as she stands up and makes her way to where Mike is. She stands in the door way and looks to Donna. "Listen," She whispers.

"So that's why you don't ever send a girl flowers if you plan on ending it soon after. If you do, you'll never get rid of her." Harvey says.

Donna gives Gina a quizzical look, "He's been at it since you left. I don't think he stopped for longer than a couple of minutes before he went into sharing a new story. I heard about his first car. Why he loves the classics? And that he secretly prefers to the Cape over the Hamptons."

Donna can't help but smile. "If only Mike could see this."

"He knows you guys are here. That's all that matters." Gina advises.

"I wish we could do more." Donna admits.

"You're doing everything you can. You should probably get Harvey going. Dr. Jameson and Lopez are going to be coming around to check on Mike. I don't mind having Harvey here. But, doctors are not usually as receptive as I am. They don't like having an audience."

"I'll see what I can do." Donna says as she walks towards Harvey and Mike.

"If you really want to get on Donna's good side, white lilies and Lindt chocolate are her favorites."

"Oh don't forget that I love a good massage."" Donna says with a smile as she slaps Harvey playfully on his shoulder.

He spins around, "Hey, Donna. I didn't know you were there."

"I can see that."

Quickly changing the subject, "Did you to talk to Rachel?"

"I did. She's going to try and stop by later."

"Good."

The two sit in silence for a minute, not knowing what to say next.

Donna takes the initiative, "Well motor mouth, I think it's about time we get going."

He gives Donna a frown and then yawns. "Leave?"

"I'm afraid so. You've been here for close to two hours. You're lucky that Gina didn't kick you out earlier. You must have won her over. Less than two hours. I underestimated you."

Harvey smirks, "You've known me for how long? You should know better than to underestimate me."

"Touché. But, we still have to get going. The doctors are coming in soon to check on Mike and they are not as eager a Gina is to have an audience. Plus, I know you have to be tired."

As if to accentuate her point he yawns loudly.

"See? I told you so. We'll go back to your room for a couple of hours and then come back later. I promise."

"Fine! I do have to check my e-mail anyway." Harvey gives in.

"I already put your laptop in your room."

Harvey leans in towards Mike, "I gotta go for a bit. I'll be back later. Don't go and die on me. That would be way too much paperwork that I feel comfortable doing, Keep fighting." Harvey says softly as he pats Mike's hand.

Donna rolls her eyes. Of course Harvey has to put on his tough guy façade on now. "Hang on, kiddo." Donna says as she bends over and gently kisses Mike on his forehead.

"A kiss? You give him a kiss? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you sexually harassing my associate?" Harvey asks with a smirk as Donna takes hold of the wheelchair and heads toward the doorway.

"Shut up, Harvey. Or I'm going to throw out the burger I got you." Donna threatens as they make their way pass the nurses' station and towards the elevators.

"I'm shutting up now."

"Good." Donna says as she rolls Harvey into the elevator.

"The puppy's grown on you huh?"

"Yeah, he has." Donna says softly as the elevator door closes.

**So, I thought that I wouldn't be able to update today, I guess I was wrong. I hope you guys liked it!** **And Happy Fourth of July to all those who celebrate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I apologize that it took me awhile to get this chapter up. Real life got crazy for a bit. There will be some cursing in this chapter.**

**A Long and Windy Road-Chapter 5**

"HARVEY! DONNA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Donna instinctively rolls away from the noise, trying to fall back asleep. "HARVEY, DONNA! PLEASE!" Apparently whoever is making all that noise is not content with being ignored. Realizing that ignoring whoever is on the other side of the door is probably accomplishing nothing but aggravating the neighbors, Donna is resigned to her fate and open her eyes. She wipes the hair out of her face and sits up. She's not in her bed, and she's definitely not at her place. Then it clicks. She's at Harvey's. Sleeping on his couch. She must have fallen asleep after she brought Harvey home from the hospital earlier this afternoon. She looks out the window and sees that it's now dark. Makes sense they didn't arrive at Harvey's until almost three. Now who the hell is banging on the door?

"OPEN UP GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Donna stands up and walks quickly to the door. She has to stop whoever is making all this noise. She finally got Harvey to sleep a couple of hours ago. He needs the rest.

Seconds later she reaches the door and quickly opens it. "Jesus, where's the fi-"

But anything Donna's about to say stops when she sees Rachel in the doorway, with tears running down her face. "Rachel, what's wrong?" She opens the door wider, inviting Rachel in.

Once Rachel's inside Harvey's place, Rachel apologizes. "I'm sorry for yelling. But, I tried calling you and you didn't pick up. I know that Harvey's phone was destroyed in the crash, and he hasn't gotten another one yet. I didn't know what else to do."

Donna picks up her phone that's on the kitchen counter. "Shit! I still had it on silent. I must have forgotten to take it off when we left the hospital."

Donna looks back at Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mike." Rachel whispers.

Donna looks at her nervously, "What? He was fine when we left the hospital earlier. It's only been six hours. What the hell happened?"

Instant regret washes over Donna. Neither she nor Harvey visited the young associate today. Harvey spent most of the morning resting in his own hospital bed. After his long visit with Mike the day before his energy supply was zapped, and he had strict orders to stay in bed. His early hospital release was threatened so he followed his doctor's orders. Then when it was time for him to be released, he couldn't visit Mike because his doctors were in with him.

Rachel looks down at her feet.

"Rachel, tell me what the hell is going on? What the hell has you so upset?"

Rachel looks up when she hears Donna's pleas. "Mike contracted an infection. Apparently there was a small piece of debris in his small intestine that the doctor missed during surgery. It caused a small tear and the tear got infected. The infection went systemic. It's not looking too good, Donna."

"What's not looking too good?" Harvey asks from the doorway of the kitchen.

Like deer caught in the headlights, Donna and Rachel look to Harvey in shock.

"What the hell's going on?" Harvey questions as he moves closer to the pair.

Donna looks at Rachel. Neither one says anything.

Harvey can't stand the silence. "Tell me, what's going on."

Knowing that he might take the news better from her, "Mike has an infection. It's pretty bad." Donna says quietly.

"How bad?" Harvey asks.

"I don't know all the details."

Now Harvey understands why the young paralegal is at his place at nine o'clock at night. He turns to Rachel, "How bad is it?"

Rachel doesn't answer right away.

"Rachel, how bad?" Harvey asks the paralegal again.

Rachel nervously puts a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "He's not responding to the anti-biotics the doctors gave him."

Donna's jaw drop, "Shit, kid."

"Fuck!" Harvey curses.

"My sentiments exactly." Rachel adds.

**XXXXX**

Harvey paces back and forth outside of Mike's ICU cubicle, waiting for the doctor. For the first since this nightmare has started he's by himself. Donna's making some phone calls and Rachel had to go back to the office for a bit even at this late hour. Things are a little crazy at Pearson Hardman with Donna, Harvey, and Mike all out.

But Harvey's not thinking about Pearson Hardman right now. He's thinking about what Gina told him and Donna when they arrived back here a little over half an hour ago. Apparently Mike started to run a low grade fever this morning. That in itself isn't too uncommon because he had major surgery. But during the course of the day his fever soared, and presently is at a balmy 102.7 degrees. Upon closer examination Dr. Lopez discovered that the infection was coming from somewhere in Mike's small intestine. While Harvey was blissfully sleeping in his nice comfy place with the help of from Grade A pain relievers, Mike was rushed into another emergency surgery to have the source of infection removed. They got the miniscule piece of metal, but the damage has already been done. The tiny piece of metal made a small tear in his small intestine, and that is where the infection originated. But now his body is being ravaged by infection, and with no spleen his body's defenses are down.

"Harvey, stop. You keep moving like that and I'm gonna have to ask Dr. Lopez to give you a valium. You're making me nervous just looking at you."

Harvey turns to see Donna standing by him. He was so engrossed with the thoughts running through his head he didn't even hear her come back into the ICU wing.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Donna rubs Harvey's shoulder reassuringly. "I know how you hate to feel helpless." Donna sighs. "I'm sorry that my phone was on silent before when Gina was trying to call us to tell us about Mike. I didn't mean—"

Harvey puts his arm up, "Stop, Donna. It wasn't your fault. We both were tired and you were only trying to help."

Harvey turns to Mike's ICU cubicle, wishing that he has x-ray vision. That way he can see what the hell is going on with his associate. "Sometimes these things just happen."

"I wish you believe what you say." Donna says.

Harvey turns to look at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've known you for a long time, Harvey. I know you. And I know that right now you're feeling pretty damn guilty."

"Guilty about what?" Harvey asks.

"Stop it, Harvey!"

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're saying all the right things. You're saying that you don't blame yourself. But, I know you do. I know that even though it was a complete accident, you blame yourself."

"Blame myself for what?" Harvey says loudly.

Now nurses, doctors, and family members of other ICU patients are looking at Harvey and Donna's heated exchange in the middle of the Intensive Care Unit wing.

"That you were able to walk away from the crash with a concussion and some bumps and bruises. While Mike has a damn tube running into his head, had two major surgeries, and is looking at a long recovery." Donna says in a quieter voice.

Harvey doesn't say anything and once again returns his gaze to his associate's ICU cubicle.

Donna continues in the same soft tone, "I also know that as much as you say you don't care, you do. Especially when it concerns Mike. I saw it when you went up against Jessica. Telling her that if she fires Mike you too will leave. And I saw it when you woke up and was more concerned with Mike's well being than you were of your own. The way you negotiated your way with Gina so that she would allow to stay with Mike far beyond the usual ICU visiting hours. And the way you're pacing back and forth now. You hate not being able to do a damn thing to help Mike."

Before Harvey can say anything, Dr. Lopez walks into the hallway. "Dr. Lopez."

"Harvey, Donna." The doctor greets the pair.

"How is he?" Harvey asks quickly, not holding back.

"He has a high fever. I know that Gina has told you that a small piece of metal was embedded deeply in his small intestine. It caused a small tear that got infected. We went in and had it removed. But, unfortunately the infection that resulted from that small tear has really taken its hold. The first anti-biotic we gave Mike did not work as well as we would have liked. We now have him on a much stronger one."

"Then he will be fine, right? We just have to give the new meds time to kick in, right?" Donna asks quietly. She puts any thoughts of anti-biotic resistant infections in the back of her mind because Mike's going to get better. He has to damn it. How the hell is Harvey going to deal if Mike doesn't make it?

"We hope so, Donna. The next twenty-four hours are extremely critical. His fever is now at 103 degrees. That in itself has a realm of issues. If we don't get this infection under control his organs are going to shut down. Frankly, his body has been to hell and back. First, with the injuries he sustained in the crash. Then with the surgeries. And now this. Mike has a huge fight in front of him. One that I don't know his body has the strength to fight."

"He's going to make it." Harvey says.

Both Dr. Lopez and Donna look at Harvey because up to this point he has not reacted at all to Dr. Lopez's grim news.

"You don't know Mike, Dr. Lopez. He's going to beat this." Harvey clarifies.

"I hope you're right. In the mean time I know that Mike has a grandmother. I suggest we get her down here to see Mike. It's a precautionary measure."

Harvey knows what the medical profession means by the words 'precautionary measure.' He heard it when Gina asked him and Donna before if they knew if Mike had a living will, it's just a 'precautionary measure.' And now they think Mike's grandmother should come down here in the middle of the night as a 'precautionary measure.' Harvey gets paid big money to figure out what people are saying, but most importantly what they aren't saying. And to him it sounds like they don't think Mike's going to make it.

"I've been in contact with her throughout the night. I'm going to go get her now." Donna says. "Do you mind if I go get her, Harvey?" Donna asks as she directs her question at her boss.'

"No go ahead." Harvey replies.

"I think that's a good idea, Donna." Dr. Lopez says.

Screw Dr. Lopez and what she thinks is good.

"Can I go see him?" Harvey asks.

"You can, but it needs to be quick. I mean it, Harvey. He needs his rest."

Harvey shakes his head, "I got it."

Donna gives him a quick hug, "I'm going to go get Edith. I'll be back as fast as I can. Take care of our puppy."

"I will." Harvey says as she turns to leave.

Harvey swiftly walks into Mike's cubicle. "Shit, kid." Harvey says as he gets closer to Mike's bed. The kid looks like complete shit. For the most part he doesn't look any different than he did when Harvey visited him yesterday. The ventilator is still pushing air into his associate's lungs. The blood pressure cuff is still inflating periodically. And the drainage tube is still running from his head and behind his ear.

The only indication that Mike has taken a turn for the worse is that the skin on his face that is not covered with bruises and cuts is now flushed. It's not the ghostly white that it was yesterday. A sign that the fever is in full bloom.

Harvey hesitantly puts his hand on the spot just above Mike's left eyebrow. A place that isn't littered with cuts and bruises. He quickly jerks his hand back in disgust when he feels sweat.

But then Harvey takes a good look at his associate. The same associate who he's used to seeing always in motion. He's never this still. Tubes everywhere, aiding him to do the body's most basic functions. The doctors and nurses throwing around terms like 'living will,' '103 degree fever', and 'long recovery.'

Harvey once again places his hand on Mike's forehead, mindful of the bruises, cuts, and wires. "You better fight rookie, I don't make losing bets."

**I did it! I started this chapter three weeks ago, but quickly hit a dead end. I finally got hit with some inspiration yesterday and hammered this out in less than a day. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
